


Carry Me Home

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Carry Me Home

When I am gone  
Carry me home  
To the hearth  
That healed me  
The soul of grace  
That saved me  
Where faith is not lost  
And peace  
Is found  
Lay me down  
And I will take my rest  
In the earth  
And seas of you  
The lochs  
And leas of you  
In the heart of you  
The only true home  
I have ever known


End file.
